I Never Doubted You
by CBloom2
Summary: Final scene from 4.19 redone to suit my needs. Loved it but it lacked a certain something for me so I wrote it!


Hellooooooo! Remember me?! To be honest, not had much inspiration this season to write anything but the last scene in the last episode finally got my creative juices going! Loved the conflict between Frank and Danny and I particularly loved the last scene with the home movies, but there was one thing missing for me...

So this is kind of an au version - this is what I would have liked to have seen - hope you like it!

Usual disclaimer, I don't own anybody that you recognize - just dust them off when my muse takes me!

Takes place at the end of 4.19 so if you haven't seen the episode, you won't want to read this.

**I Never Doubted You**

The door opened to reveal a very tired looking Police Commissioner holding a huge pizza box, "Hey dad, come in," Erin invited, taking the box from his hand. He mustered up the best smile that he could for his only daughter, "I didn't know if we were doing dinner so..."

"That's great, thanks."

Frank stepped in and took his coat off, surprised by a noise behind him. He turned to see his youngest son rumaging in the fridge, "Hey Jamie, I didn't know you were here," he exclaimed.

"Can't miss movie night at Erins," he explained while pouring himself a drink and drinking it straight down. Frank frowned at this, but any concerns he had had about that soon disappeared when Danny came round th corner from the bathroom. This was now so obviously a set up! Danny looked as surprised to see him and he had been to see his first born. Then the awkward silence descended.

Frank moved first, taking a seat on the end of the sofa, "I'll get us all a scotch," Erin suggested as she watched her oldest brother perch right on the other end of the sofa, as far away from his father as he could get.

Erin sighed as she made her way to the kitchen, "Geez, this is going to be a long night," she whispered to her brother, who nodded absently as he took another shot of scotch straight down while not taking his eyes off the the two older men.

"Are you even hearing me Jamie?" Erin demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Huh?"

In truth, Jamie hadn't heard a word that his sister had said.

"What's up with you tonight? Are you ok?" She asked as she searched his features for possible clues?

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Apart from the fact that you're staring into space? You're drinking me dry..."

Jamie looked at the glass in his hand, empty once more. He placed it on the counter, "Sorry Erin, got something on my mind."

"Can I help?" she asked with concern.

"No thank you. Something I've got to sort out myself. Let's just sort this out, one drama at a time!" He finished, pouring another drink into his glass.

"You know my door is always open for you little brother," Erin patted his shoulder. Jamie smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek, " Thanks sis?"

"You should've told me dad, that the DA was investigating me," Danny told his father.

"It's not as easy as that Danny you know that..." Frank began, then stopped abruptly before they got into another argument. Danny leaned forward with his head in his hands as Frank looked on sadly, noticing, for the first time, the void between them - a void that was suddenly filled with his fabulous daughter handing them both a drink, while taking one of her own from Jamie, who sat in the chair a little way from Frank.

"Pizza will be warm in a few minutes," she informed them as she picked up the remote control for the tv.

"We're watching tv?" Frank questioned, puzzled.

"I got some old home movies redone digitally..." she trailed off as she turned on the tv, to reveal a film of small children running on the beach.

"When was this?" Danny questioned, a smile on his lips that had been absent for a while.

"Judging by my swimsuit, looks like early eighties..." Erin summised.

"Joe," they heard the whispered gasp from next to them. Jamie had sat forward in the chair, his eyes glued to the screen, his hand to his mouth trying to keep the emotion that seeing his lost brother had stirred up inside him once again. Frank sought out his youngest son's hand and squeezed it in support. Jamie glanced tearfully at him then jumped up, "I'll check on the pizza," he declared.

The remaining Reagans looked at each other sadly as Erin moved to join her brother in the kitchen, "Don't say anything Erin...it caught me on the hop," Jamie explained.

" You don't need to explain yourself to me Jamie," Erin reassured him, "But I think I'd better warn you that there is a lot of mum in the next one."

Jamie nodded as be dished out the meal.

Meanwhile, on the sofa, the two older men still sat apart, both as stubborn as each other, until..."I never doubted that you'd be in my corner dad," Danny choked out, "I'm sorry if that's how I made you feel."

Frank took a deep breath, "I know son. And I'm sorry that I put you in that position. If push came to shove, I would fight tooth and nail for all of you!"

"I know dad...I know," Danny sighed.

Before anything else could be said, Jamie and Erin placed the pizza on the table in front of them, "Smells good," Frank commented.

They all ate the first piece hungrily, picking up a second piece as Erin turned the film back on.

Danny smiled affectionately as he watched himself and Joe cover their father in sand, then sit next to his head with satisfied grins on their faces. The film then moved on to show Erin feeding a very hungry baby Jamie, then it showed their mother, " That was her favourite thing to do at the beach, jumping over the waves," Frank recalled happily as he watched his late wife laugh hysterically as she jumped the waves, only to fall at one time but surfacing quickly, still laughing loudly.

He was broken out of his musings by a sniff to his left. He looked to see tears falling freely down his youngest son's face, "I can't remember her being free and full of life," Jamie sobbed as Erin and Danny looked on, "Jamie..."

"I'm ok! They are happy tears..." he mumbled

"And full of alcohol..." Erin teased, causing Danny to laugh out loud.

Soon the room was full of laughter and light hearted banter, mainly at Jamie's expense, which caused Frank's heart to swell with pride. Suddenly, a gentle breeze caressed his cheeks. He leaned back and closed his eyes, knowing that Mary and Joe were just as proud of his children as he was.

**So there you have it! Not sure if it makes much sense, but at least I will sleep now that it's written! I would have loved to have seen Jamie in this scene, instead of him spending his time feeling awkward coz him and Eddi had kissed (sure hope they don't take that much further, but I think they will).**


End file.
